


The Morning After

by Melusine6619



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine6619/pseuds/Melusine6619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of passion, but what does the next morning bring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for j_dav.
> 
> Beta: Ireth

Legolas opened his eyes slowly, aware that he was neither in his room, nor was he alone. Memories of last night wakened him further. Elrohir had been an attentive lover, passionate and giving. 

His contented sigh caught in his throat. Would Elrohir remember at all? There had been wine . . . What if he now rued their loving? Legolas crept stealthily from bed and began to dress.

“Stay.” 

Anxious fingers stilled in their task. “I thought–.”

“My regret is last night did not happen sooner.”

Blue eyes met gray, saw the truth. With a smile, Legolas moved back into his welcoming arms.

finis


End file.
